In integrated circuits, output buffers are used for interfacing core logic with external devices. One prominent problem in output buffers is “ground bounce.” More particularly, one basic property of an inductor is that the change of current therethrough produces a voltage across the inductor, which is directly proportional to the rate of change of current through the inductor. This may be represented as:dV=LdI/dT, where dV is the voltage generated, L is the inductance, and dI/dT is the rate of change of the current.
Thus, it may be said that the voltage across the inductor bounces. When considered at the ground pin, this is referred to as ground bounce. Ground bounce occurs as a result of parasitic inductance of the integrated circuit and packaging interconnections. Ground bounce occurs when the pull down transistor switches from an off to an on state.
Referring to FIG. 1, when the pull down transistor N116 is turned ON, the potential developed across the capacitor C122 is coupled by the transistor N116 to the inductor L120. As a result, a transient is generated across inductor L120. A sudden increase of current flows from the output terminal O112 through the pull-down transistor N116 and through the parasitic inductance L120 to ground.
Due to the above noted properties of an inductor, the voltage at the source of the pull down transistor rises. This decreases the gate-source voltage of the pull down transistor. In the case where this rise in source voltage is very large, it can cause ringing, which is reflected in the output of other buffers which are connected to the same ground pin and whose outputs are stable at a low level. The worst case is when all of the buffers, except one whose output is stable at a low level, are connected between the same supply pins and switch from high to low, which may lead to false triggering if the ground bounce is not kept within certain limits. This, in turn, imposes a limit on the number of output buffers that can be connected to a single ground pin, thus increasing the number of ground pins on a chip.
Various techniques have been used to reduce ground bounce. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,124,579 discloses the use of a resistive device for delaying the turn-on time of the output transistors to limit the rate of increase of ground current. Yet, this method is limited in its ability to dynamically adjust to changing output conditions. Furthermore, the delays produced are manufacturing process dependent.
Another approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,056, in which feedback is taken from the output terminal of the buffer. However, this technique has poor sensitivity to the actual ground bounce, especially when it is produced by the switching of other buffers. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,604,453 teaches an approach which relies on the matching of the geometries of various individual devices rather than feedback. As a result, this approach is incapable of dynamically adjusting to changing output conditions. Mismatches arising out of process variations would also influence the effectiveness of this approach.